prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG35
is the 35th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 229th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nozomi feels depressed and lonely one day when she's at Natts House by herself. She is met by Bunbee, with a similar predicament and he makes a shocking demand. '' Summary Nozomi is studying to become a teacher but finds a word she doesn't recognize. She asks Rin what the word ''Wakiaiai (harmonious) means. But to her surprise Rin isn't even there, nor are the others. Coco comes into the room and explains to Nozomi what it means, then Kurumi comes in offering them some tea. After everyone gets comfortable they thank Nozomi for searching for Palmin during her spare time, but she feels saddened without the others. Meanwhile, at Eternal, Bunbee brought tea to Anacondy while she was flirting with Mucardia. He is glad to have her attention- only for Mucardia to use his magic to change the tea, impressing her and causing Bunbee to try to change the subject. He asks about his report and Anacondy rudely states she hasn't read it yet, shocking Bunbee after realizing she threw it in the trash. Outside Nozomi continues to study by herself when Bunbee comes by, ranting about how much his role has fallen. He ponders the idea of quitting and sits down by Nozomi, unaware she is there until he hears her speak, asking what the word "premature" means. He answers, "too early", then decides to wait until he finds another job to quit his own. He decides to start searching, and Nozomi hears this and begins to think about various things and names them aloud, causing him to yell upon suddenly noticing her and running to a nearby tree to hide. He wishes to attack her- but decides since he always fails there isn't a point and tries coming up with a new plan. Meanwhile, Rin catches a Palmin and met with Urara. They follow it and catch another, but they see it isn't a monarch. They chat before realizing they have a problem with their dreams and decide to pay Natts House a visit. Unknown to them Bunbee is observing the girls. Komachi and Karen meet at the Library and talk before they decide to head over to Natts House as well. Elsewhere, Syrup and Kurumi bicker with each other while shopping. Once again Bunbee is there. When Nozomi returns to Natts House she finds Bunbee waiting for her. He has something to say, but when everyone else appears they ignore his requests not to associate him with Eternal any further. By the time he gets them to quiet down he insists that he become the leader of Pretty Cure. They have so many problems and he is sure he can fix them, however, none of the girls seem to understand what he is saying, and he demands the Rose Pact suddenly. They refuse and he uses their work journal to summon a Hoshina. The girls transform but he has it trap them and says this would be his power as their leader, but the Cures tell him they don't need it because they all work together to achieve their dreams of visiting the Cure Rose Garden, not by using force to take what they want. They get free and Milky Rose unleashes Metal Blizzard to defeat the Hoshina. The Cures use Rainbow Rose Explosion, but Bunbee manages to escape. Inside Natts House Komachi offers to give acting advice to Urara and Nozomi brings up that she has learned a lot of words today and she can teach them to Karen later on. Everyone is surprised but Karen agrees to it. Then Kurumi brought everyone a lot of cream puffs, mamedaifuku and pancakes to eat. Nozomi is quick to dig in and she scolds her, but when the others start to eat she decides to join them. With everyone together Nozomi asks Coco if this is what "harmonious" means and he confirms that it does- leaving everyone else curious as they wonder what they are talking about. Major Events *Mucardia announces a major plan to Anacondy that he is about to perform. *Discovering his work becoming ignored by Anacondy, Bunbee quits Eternal for the first time. *Bunbee tries to become the leader of the Pretty Cure but gets turned down due to his harsh methods. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo Villains *Bunbee *Mucardia *Anacondy *Hoshina *Girinma (flashback) *Anacondy (flashback) *Gamao (flashback) Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!